Choose: Lotte!
by ABelievingHeart
Summary: Summer has finally arrived for the witches of Luna Nova, but Akko's discovery of the Horologium Chamber and the Grand Clock means it might be the longest one yet! With every day a repeat of that first fateful summer day, Akko and her friends have plenty of time to spare, and how else would Akko spend that time except with one of her closest, the kind and timid Lotte Jansson?
1. Chapter 1

_Loosely based on the events of Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time_

 _Summer has finally arrived for the witches of Luna Nova, but Akko's discovery of the Horologium Chamber and the Grand Clock means it might be the longest one yet! With every day a repeat of that first fateful summer day, Akko and her friends have plenty of time to spare, and how else would Akko spend that time except with one of her closest, the kind and timid Lotte Jansson?_

Chapter 1

 _In the West Dormitory Laundry_ , _10:15 AM. Akko and Lotte are busy at work handwashing and folding clothes for the students of Luna Nova, with a little help from some friendly custodian goblins. Lotte is happily humming as she folds a freshly cleaned uniform shirt. Akko, on the other hand, seems about ready to quit._

"Argh!" Akko groans as she places a messily-folded skirt into a hamper beside her. "I don't think I can do any more laundry without going insane…"

"It's alright if you want to take a break, Akko," Lotte says. "But I promised I'd get this done today, so you can go ahead and get breakfast if you want. I'll meet you later once I'm done here." She subtly adjusts her glasses before retrieving the skirt Akko put in the hamper, refolding it to perfection.

"Geez, Lotte…You're so dedicated…I wish I could be more like you!" The redhead blushes in response to Akko's praise, a shy smile on her face.

"Aw, it's really not that big of a deal…"

"Well, if you're staying around, I might as well tough it out! If I put my mind to it, I'm sure this laundry will be a piece of cake!" Reinvigorated, Akko enthusiastically returns to work, although the quality doesn't seem to have improved. Lotte lets out a small laugh.

"That's very much like you, Akko," she grins.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Akko responds as she checks over a shirt. "Tch, this stain won't come out…"

"Here, let me see…"

Lotte pulls out her wand, and a few magic words and a flash of green later, the unsightly stain has all but vanished.

"Wow!" Akko exclaims. "That's amazing, Lotte!"

"You really think so?" she replies as she stows her wand away. "I mean, it's just some basic household magic…Nothing special like what you and Diana do in the dungeons…"

Lotte suddenly looks sullen, losing focus in her laundry work. It doesn't take long for Akko to notice.

"Is something bothering you, Lotte?" she asks. "You look a little troubled."

"Well…" Lotte mumbles. "It's just…"

"Yes?"

"Sometimes I think…I'm just being a burden when we're adventuring in the Horologium Chamber…"

"What? Of course you aren't a burden!" Akko protests. "Sure, maybe you don't prefer to lead up front like Amanda or I do, but you definitely support the team!"

She smiles widely, trying to cheer Lotte up, but her words don't seem to reach her and the quiet girl still seems anxious. Her expression is hard to read, and she seems to be deep in thought.

"Maybe I should give her a minute," Akko mutters to herself in a low voice. "It's not like Lotte to be so uneasy, but knowing me, I might just make things worse…"

The two continue working in silence. The goblin custodians don't seem to notice or mind the uncomfortable atmosphere in the laundry room, and when the laundry is nearly complete they give grateful nods to the girls before leaving, trusting them to finish.

…

…

…

"I-I want to train with you, Akko!"

The abrupt break in silence takes Akko by surprise, especially since it's very unlike Lotte to speak up suddenly.

"Heh? Akko says, slightly perplexed by her close friend's statement. "Train…with me?"

"I…I don't want to feel like I'm holding the team back. I know that I can be doing better, I'm sure!"

Akko sees the expression on Lotte's face, and instantly knows she's being serious. It's the same look that she has when she's talking about fighting for rights for the school's faeries, or insisting Akko not engage in some dangerous/irresponsible activity (which is quite often, Akko hates to admit).

"W-Well, I'm not sure I'm the best training partner," Akko responds sheepishly. "I mean, I have a hard time exploring the dungeons too…"

"Please! I don't want to let you and Sucy and everyone else down..."

"You aren't!" is what Akko wants to say, but she realizes it probably won't help alleviate Lotte's insecurities. She wasn't sure what had gotten into Lotte, but still…she was one of Akko's best friends, and she helped Akko get into Luna Nova in the first place, so Akko at least owed it to her to help her build up some confidence.

"I guess a little training would be good for me, too," Akko relents, gaining a smile from her roommate.

"Really?! Thank you, Akko!"

"Ah, calm down! It's nothing to get too excited about, right? We'll just run some laps and practice our spells or something."

"Oh…running laps…" Lotte's cheerful demeanor quickly takes a U-turn. "My stamina isn't that good, so I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with you..."

"Don't get so down, Lotte!" Akko says, putting a hand on Lotte's shoulder to reassure the girl. "I'm not in great shape either! And we'll start slow, okay?"

Lotte looks at Akko, and then nods vigorously, her glasses bouncing on her nose as she does.

"O-Okay! I'm ready! Let's go!"

"Hey, hold on, we're not going right now! We can't fight a war on an empty stomach, can we?"

"W-We're going to fight a war, too?! That sounds dangerous, Akko! I…I don't know if I can do this!"

"Geez, it was a figure of speech…" Akko sighs. She could already tell this was not going to be easy. And why was Lotte acting so strangely? She rarely got so worked up about anything. Plus, Akko didn't exactly _want_ to do any training…

…

With a mental slap to the face, Akko rallies herself. If it was for Lotte, she would do whatever she had to do to help her feel better! And the one thing the two girls had going for them was time, and a lot of it.

"Come on, let's finish this laundry and get some breakfast! We can start training in the afternoon, or tomorrow."

"Okay…Sounds like a plan! And you missed a spot there, Akko."

"Oh…did I?"

Before returning to work, Akko takes a moment to watch Lotte, who is back to tenderly folding clothes and humming softly. Lotte was interesting: sometimes, Akko felt she was the kind of support and stability Sucy and she herself needed to get through Luna Nova in one piece, but at other times it seemed like Lotte was the one who needed a shoulder to lean on.

"I guess that's what friends are for," Akko muses.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Uh, no, it's nothing…Argh, why won't this stain just hurry up and just disappear?!"

* * *

 _What's this? A magic note from the author? It reads: check back on Wednesdays and Saturdays for (hopefully) regular updates, and be sure to follow, favorite, and leave a review if you're enjoying the story!_


	2. Chapter 2

_After being asked by Lotte, Akko has reluctantly agreed to become her roommate's training partner. Unsure of Lotte's motivations but wanting to do her best for her friend, Akko schedules their first session for the next afternoon. Will this just be a regular workout, or also an exercise in their relationship?_

Chapter 2

 _On School Grounds, 2:13 PM._ _Quite a few students, either alone or in groups, are scattered across the wide field as they enjoy the beautiful day. Some chat idly and lay out on the grass, while others play games and move about. Regardless, everyone seems to appreciate the fine weather. Everyone, except for two certain witches…_

"It's…so…hot…"

"I…I can't bend my legs, Akko…Is that normal?!"

Exhausted, Akko and Lotte crumple to the ground as they complete another lap, too tired to continue.

"How…How many is that?" Lotte asks through ragged breaths. "It feels like we've been running forever…"

"That's…two."

"Huh?! O-only two?!"

Lotte sighs and takes off her glasses, throwing them down beside her. Her cheeks are nearly as red as her hair, and she looks discouraged.

"I'll never get in shape at this rate…"

Akko frowns. "Aw, cheer up a bit." She leans over and picks up Lotte's glasses before gently placing them back on her face, much to the girl's surprise.

"Aha…Thanks, Akko."

"Don't mention it," she grins. "And besides, you'll always have me and the rest of the team at your back, so you don't have to work so hard, you know."

"…Yeah."

Lotte suddenly springs up and turns away from Akko.

"I'm…I'm going for another lap."

"Huh? Wait, Lotte…"

But before Akko can say anything else, her friend has already taken off down the sideline of the grassy field.

"What's gotten into her?" Akko says, her eyes trailing behind Lotte as she runs. "She's really pushing herself."

Only moments later, the redhead tumbles to the ground.

"Wah!"

"Uh oh…Lotte!"

Akko hurries over to the girl, who is laying on her side with a pained expression on her face.

"Argh, I think I twisted my ankle."

"Here, let me help you up…"

"No!"

Lotte recoils when Akko tries to get closer, causing the brown-haired witch to flinch. Their eyes briefly meet before Lotte looks away, embarrassed.

"Ah…I mean…I think I can get up on my own." She tries to stand, but her leg is shaky underneath her. Akko puts an arm around her before she can fall again.

"Why won't you just let me help you, Lotte?!" Akko chides. "Tch, you're being so stubborn today."

"Akko…"

There's a long second of awkward silence before either one of them speaks again.

"Uh, could you loosen up a bit? You're hurting my arm…"

"O-oh, I'm sorry. You can just set me down over there, by that tree."

The two, with Lotte leaning on Akko, slowly make their way over to the shade. Akko rests her friend against the base of the trunk, and lets out a loud sigh.

"What's up with you lately, Lotte?" she asks as sits beside her. "Be honest: you aren't acting like yourself." The glasses-wearing girl refuses to meet her gaze, and instead stares off into the distance.

"I told you yesterday, I don't want to be a burden on the team."

"Aw, save it. You know you aren't a burden. What gives?"

"No, really, it's true!" Lotte turns towards Akko. "Everyone else is so unique and talented…Diana is great at magic, Sucy has her potions, and Amanda is braver than anyone I know…Constanze is so good with technology, Jasminka…well, she can eat and fight at the same time, at least…and you, Akko…you never give up, and I really admire that about you."

"Geez, you're making me blush…"

"But…" Lotte trails off, her voice reducing to a faint murmur. "What am I good for? I'm just a nerd who reads fiction novels…"

"You're wrong!" Akko shouts, loud enough to draw a few uncomfortable stares from nearby students. But unwanted attention has never been enough to stop the young witch from speaking her mind, and it wasn't about to right now.

"You're awesome, Lotte! You can talk to spirits! You're way better at magic than I am, and you always have some piece of useful knowledge for us that no one else knows!"

Lotte's cheeks are bright red, certainly due to a combination of Akko's booming voice and the number of other students around. But her friend continues her speech nonetheless.

"Your parents own a magic antique shop, which is so much cooler than what my parents do! And…and your singing is really good, too! You have a really pretty voice, and you're just pretty in general, so don't get so down on yourself!"

Akko falls flat on her back as she finishes, taking a deep breath. Lotte remains silent, but one can notice a faint smile traced on her lips.

"Giving pep talks makes me tired," Akko mumbles to the clear and calm sky. "I need some water."

"Thanks for that…Akko."

Akko enthusiastically sits up and gives a thumbs-up, grinning widely.

"Not a problem!"

"But…"

"But…what?" Akko raises an eyebrow skeptically in response to her roommate, who is again looking off towards nothing in particular.

"I still want to get stronger!" Lotte says. "I-I want to be a leader, not just a supporter!"

"Whoa, Lotte! Don't stand up so quickly or you'll fall agai-"

"Wah!"

Once more, the small girl tumbles to the grass. Luckily for her, she has Akko to break her fall this time.

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

Unluckily for both of them, however, they clash headfirst.

"Aw…that really hurt, you know."

"S-sorry, Akko! Let me just find my glasses quickly and I'll get off you!"

"Take your time…"

"Where could they be…?"

Lotte glances around frantically, trying to find her glasses. Their faces are quite close together, and Akko has just a moment to appreciate how cute her friend is with nothing covering her seashell-blues eyes.

"What am I thinking?" Akko mumbles under her breath, too quietly for the girl on top of her to hear. "I must have hit my head pretty hard…"

"Ah! Found them!"

Lotte places the eyeglasses back on her nose and rolls off of Akko, much to the gratitude of Akko's ribcage.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Akko says as she stands up and dusts herself off. "But are you? Can you walk yet?" The Finnish girl shakes her head.

"Come on, let's get you back to the room…You need to get some bed rest."

"…Okay."

With their first and potentially last day of training for the near future coming to a close, Akko and Lotte start to head back to the dorm, the two supporting one another as they begin the long walk home across the green grass...


	3. Chapter 3

_Lotte has confided in Akko that she doesn't feel confident in her abilities and that she wishes to become more of a leader, but their first attempt at training didn't go too well. Now, Akko wants to help her friend discover her own talents and put her worries to rest. Will Lotte shine when she's the star of the show?_

Chapter 3

 _In the Courtyard, 11:33 AM. The pleasant and verdant space is buzzing with conversation and gossip as the witches of Luna Nova enjoy the morning weather before lunch is served. Akko and Lotte are sitting on the steps to the side of the area, shaded by tall gothic arches. Taking one final survey of their surroundings, Akko smiles happily._

"Perfect! There are plenty of people around!"

She shoots up, and enthusiastically extends a hand down to Lotte.

"I'm not sure about this, Akko…" the redhead murmurs as she takes her friend's hand and stands. "How is singing going to help me become a better leader?" In response, Akko clicks her tongue, her hands on her hips.

"That kind of attitude is exactly why we're doing this!" she says. "A good leader has to be bold, and can't be afraid to speak up loudly in front of others! But you're also great at singing, so I figured this could work too."

"But I'm not used to singing with other people listening!" Lotte fidgets nervously with her glasses, her eyes darting back and forth along the ground. "I've always gotten stage fright easily…"

"Huh? You're always singing and humming in the room though, with Sucy and me around…"

"T-that's different! I'm comfortable around you guys, but…" Lotte's voice gets faint as she looks around and sees all of the students about. "There's so many people here…" Akko reassures her friend with a firm pat on the shoulder.

"I believe in you, Lotte. You can do it! Go show everyone how beautiful your voice is!"

"Whoa, wait!"

With a gentle push, Akko launches Lotte towards the center of the courtyard. The petite girl stumbles but manages to catch her footing, stopping smack-dab in the middle of the green space.

"Ah…um…"

"Come on, Lotte!" Akko says. "Sing!"

"Err…Okay…Here I go…" She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

" _La, la, la…"_

"Louder!"

"Um… _La, la, la_ …"

Two girls walking through the courtyard pass Lotte, laughing and chatting leisurely.

"Do you hear something, Teresa?"

"I don't think so. You must be imagining things, Henrietta."

"Ah, probably just the wind."

They casually continue on their way, leaving Lotte demoralized as she stops vocalizing. She turns back to Akko, her cheeks red but her expression blue.

"I…I don't want to do this anymore."

"You sounded great, Lotte!" Akko says as she rushes to the girl to console her. "It's just too noisy here, that's why no one heard."

"…"

"Come on, I'm sure you'll feel better after some lunch."

* * *

 _In the Cafeteria, 12:10 PM. The lunch rush is in full swing, and most seats and tables are filled. Akko and Lotte have managed to find a clear table in the corner, however, and chat quietly, away from the rowdy hum of the main dining area._

"You just need to work on projecting," Akko says between bites of her sandwich. "It's not easy to be loud, you know." Across from her, Lotte picks absentmindedly at her salad with a fork, still looking glum.

"That's funny…Most teachers and students at Luna Nova would say that you're quite good at it."

"Hey!"

The two exchange laughs and smiles, but are suddenly interrupted when a certain tall and slim red-haired witch joins them at their table.

"Oh, what's up, Amanda?"

Their newly arrived friend shakes her head and slams her hands down, causing Lotte to startle.

"Finnelan caught me trying to sneak some cupcakes out," Amanda groans, "and she took all of them. All of them! I didn't get a chance to eat a single one first, either!"

"Geez. Just how many were you trying to take?"

"Twenty-seven."

"Twenty-seven?!"

"What? Don't give me that look, Akko." Amanda puts her legs up on the table, much to Lotte's discomfort, and sighs deeply. "Jasminka wanted some too, and I was saving a few for later. But I guess even one is too much to ask for…" Her gaze idly drifts over her feet and the dining table, and all of a sudden a sparkle appears in her eye.

"Oh, you two haven't eaten yours yet?" she says, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

"Don't even think about it, Amanda," Akko huffs. "These were the last two at the dessert table, no thanks to you apparently, and I'm looking forward to mine."

"Tch. How about you, Lotte? Would you want to share some delicious cakey goodness with your dear friend and teammate?" Amanda leans closer to Lotte, obviously trying to pressure her.

"I…uh…well…"

"Psst. Lotte."

Akko quickly pulls her friend closer and brings their heads together across the table, facing away from Amanda. The rebellious girl scratches her head with a puzzled expression, but is soon distracted again by the tempting vanilla-frosted treat on Lotte's plate.

"This is your time to be assertive!" Akko buzzes quietly.

"What…what do you mean, assertive?"

"I mean," Akko whispers, "leaders have to be able to assert their authority and make sure the other team members are listening. Even I have trouble controlling Amanda in the dungeons, but if you can tell her that you don't want to give her your cupcake, it'll be a good start and she'll be forced to start respecting you more!"

"Oh…I don't know, Akko…Maybe she wants the cupcake more than I do, anyways…"

"Nonsense! Now tell her how you really feel!"

"O-okay."

The two break their huddle, and Akko conspicuously clears her throat.

"Ahem. Lotte has something to say to you, Amanda."

"Oh? What is it?"

They both turn their attention to Lotte. She shifts in her chair anxiously, now that the focus is on her.

"Uh…T-that's…that's my cupcake…"

"Good, Lotte!" Akko mouths silently, giving a thumbs-up. "Now assert yourself! Let her have it!"

"Oh…uh…"

"You were going to say something, Lotte?"

"…Yeah. That's…that's my cupcake! And…"

Akko holds her breath excitedly.

"And…and you can have it!"

"…Heh?"

"Really? That's pretty nice of you, Lotte!" Amanda eagerly snatches the sweet from the girl's plate and stands up to leave. "Thanks! See ya later!"

…

…

…

"What the heck was that, Lotte?!"

"I…uh…"

"You were supposed to tell her no! Why did you give it to her instead?!" The redhead can't meet Akko's glare, and instead returns to picking at her salad restlessly.

"Well…you told me to let her have it, right?"

"It was a figure of speech, I didn't mean that _literally_!"

"Oh…Darn. I really wanted that cupcake, too."

"…"

* * *

 _In the North Hallway outside of the Cafeteria, 9:26 PM. The corridor is nearly empty, with only a few professors standing watch to make sure no witches are out past curfew. Around the corner, two suspicious figures lurk in the shadows, waiting quietly…_

"We shouldn't be here, Akko!"

"Shh, lower your voice!" her friend buzzes back. "We don't want anyone to hear us."

"B-but…we could get in so much trouble if we're caught out of bed! And trying to steal food, too…Akko!"

"Hush!" Akko says as she covers Lotte's mouth with one hand and peeks down the hallway, double-checking that they haven't been spotted. "You didn't get your cupcake earlier today, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So fruit tarts are the next best thing! And luckily for you, I know just where to get some."

"But-"

"This is also a good way to practice your daring, don't you see?"

"My…my daring?"

"Sure! Leaders have to be fearless and daring in the face of danger, and what better way to practice that than with a stealthy midnight snack?"

"…I have a bad feeling about this, Akko."

"What's the worst that could happen? If we get in trouble, everyone will forget about it tomorrow since time will rewind, and besides, Jasminka and I have done this plenty of times without ever getting caught."

Lotte twiddles with her short red bangs uneasily, and then straightens her glasses.

"Okay…Well, if you're so sure, I guess I could give it a try."

"That's the spirit!" Akko says as she grabs the girl by the sides and spins her around, putting Lotte in front of herself. "Now, you go first!"

"H-h-huh?! But…why me?!"

"Leaders are called leaders for a reason: they lead. So, lead!"

"Aw…fine…Here I go…"

The two peek around the corner one more time to make sure no one is looking, and then Lotte sheepishly takes the first step out.

"Keep going," Akko encourages.

"Ah, what if I'm too noisy…?"

"That's funny, I'm pretty sure I've been with you in our room before and forgotten you were there because you're so good at blending in and making no noise whatsoever…"

"A-Akko!"

"Kidding, geez. Now stop stalling and go be daring!"

Lotte swallows, and then cautiously moves her other foot forward. Then the next foot, and then the next foot. Slowly but surely, the two start to make some progress along the stone corridor wall.

"I-I'm doing it, Akko!"

"Good! I knew you could! Now keep quiet!"

"I'm…I'm…Wah!"

With an unceremonious flail of her arms, Lotte trips and falls forward face-first onto the cold grey floor.

"Lotte! Are you alright? Here, let me help you up…"

"Ow…my nose hurts…"

Akko helps her friend stand, and then starts to brush the dust off of her uniform. Unfortunately, neither of them are paying any attention to the tall robed figure now standing in front of them, tapping her foot intensely with her arms crossed.

"Miss. Kagari."

"Eh?! Oh…uh…how are you doing on this fine evening, Professor Finnelan…?"

The two girls gulp in unison and hold each other as Finnelan continues to leer over them, instilling the kind of fear that imaginary monsters give to small children at night. This was all too real, however.

"Need I remind you that it is strictly forbidden for students to be outside of the dorm area past 9:00 PM, Miss Kagari?" the stern woman lectures. "And you were no doubt trying to sneak into the kitchen again, a shameful act for someone who calls herself a witch of Luna Nova!"

"I thought you said you'd never been caught!" Lotte whispers harshly to Akko.

"Ehehe, well maybe I've never been caught _today_ , but…"

"Akko!"

"And you as well, Miss Jannson?" Finnelan continues, directing her piercing gaze to the redhead. "I would have expected such abhorrent behavior from your friend here, but for such a well-meaning student to be dragged into Akko's debauchery…"

"I…uh…ah…"

Lotte whimpers pitifully, and Finnelan lets out a sigh.

"I'm quite disappointed in both of you, but I suppose since it _is_ the first day of summer break, I can be a tad more lenient…"

"Really?!" Akko exclaims, suddenly animated with a glimmer in her eyes. "Thank you, professor!"

"Only two hours of cleaning the bathroom on the third floor tomorrow, instead of three!"

"Eh?! But-"

"No excuses, Miss Kagari! Or do you need me to point out that this is in addition to your assignment to organize the whole library by the end of break?"

"Ah…no need to remind me, professor," Akko says as she drops her head, defeated. "Come on, Lotte. Let's get out of here." She turns to leave and takes a few steps, but soon realizes Lotte has not followed.

"Lotte?"

"Ah…we won't be able to clean the bathroom tomorrow, Professor Finnelan," Lotte says gently. Finnelan skeptically raises an eyebrow.

"And why would that be, Miss Jannson?"

"Because tomorrow won't ever-"

"Lotte!"

"Ah! Uh…I mean…I promised to help Akko clean the library all day tomorrow, and an honest witch shouldn't ever go back on her promise…?" The serious woman takes a moment to think through Lotte's statement while Akko, behind Lotte, lets out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one…" she mumbles.

"W-we can clean the bathroom tonight, instead!"

"H-heh?!"

"My, my…" Finnelan begins, her hand on her long chin. "I see that you have realized the severity of your actions, and your determination to assist your irresponsible roommate is admirable…Very well. You shall clean the bathroom for two hours, starting now! It is late, but I trust that you'll sleep easier with a clear conscience, Miss Jannson…Though I'm uncertain whether I can say the same for you, Miss Kagari."

"T-thank you, professor!"

"…Grr…Lotte…"

* * *

 _In the 3_ _rd_ _Floor Hallway, 11:45 PM…_

"Ugh, my hands are aching," Akko groans. "Grr…who does Finnelan think she is?! Making us stay up so late to scrub toilets…I'm quite disappointed in both of you…Only two hours instead of three…Bah!"

Walking beside her ranting friend, Lotte looks rather mellow.

"I'm sorry, Akko…" she starts. "It's my fault we had to do this…I just felt bad for doing something wrong."

"It's alright, Lotte…It was my idea in the first place, so you shouldn't feel guilty. And you know what they say, good leaders sometimes have to make bad decisions, but they shouldn't let it bother them."

"Wow Akko, is that Machiavelli? I'm impressed."

"Macchiato who? No, I just read that on a Chariot card or something, I think."

"Oh, I see…Anyways…"

Lotte stops walking, and her expression saddens.

"Maybe this leadership thing isn't for me…"

"Hey, hey, don't get all depressed like that!"

Akko gently lifts Lotte's face by her chin and makes her look up. Her eyes are just a little wet.

"We'll keep trying! Tomorrow, and the day after that, and every day, until you're confident and happy!"

"Sniff…But…I'm not like you Akko…I can't be loud, or assertive, or daring, or any of that stuff! I'm just…regular old Lotte."

"That's just ridiculous! You're- huh?"

Their heartfelt conversation is interrupted by a commotion somewhere further down the hall. Some combination of grunting, yelling, and crying draws the girls' interest, and they poke their heads around the corner curiously.

"Are those…goblins?" Akko asks.

"Looks like it…custodians, probably…and it seems they're fighting over something."

Both of the goblins look particularly young, but one has a notable advantage in size and height. The larger one forcefully swipes a glimmering blue object away from his companion and holds it to his chest, much to the smaller one's grief. He begins crying and pounding at the ground.

Akko ducks back behind the wall.

"Yikes…This looks pretty nasty, Lotte. We should probably just let them be and get out of…huh? Lotte? Where are you?" Akko turns back to the goblins, and sees that a certain redhead has joined them.

"Hey!" Lotte says as she puts herself between the feuding faeries. "What's going on here?"

The smaller goblin starts to grumble something (incoherent to Akko) that seems to offend the larger goblin, which triggers the larger to start frantically grumbling as well. Both point to the blue stone numerous times in their heated discussion, which Lotte patiently and attentively listens to. At one point, the smaller goblin tries to interrupt and snatch the item back, but Lotte swats his hand away and snaps at him, causing him to recoil into shamed silence.

Akko watches the scene unfold, confused, for what feels like an eternity, but eventually the dust seems to settle. At last, she sees Lotte pull a matching blue stone out of her pocket and hand it to the smaller goblin, and then send both off with soft pats on the back. The two run off compliantly, both looking content.

"What was that all about?" Akko asks as she rushes down the hall. "Were they fighting over that shiny stone?"

"Mhmm. It was a spellstone they found after hours, and they both wanted it for themselves."

"But you gave them another one instead?"

Lotte smiles as she readjusts her thick-lensed glasses. "Yeah. I figured that would be the fairest way to fix the problem," she says happily, a warm blush running across her face.

Akko finds herself without words for just a moment as she looks at her friend. Lotte Jannson. Quiet and timid, but at times…someone special.

"Huh."

"What's up, Akko?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking…"

"Be careful, Akko. I know you don't usually do too much of that…"

"Hey!"

"Hehe, just kidding. Come on, let's hurry to bed before midnight."

With a friendly laugh, Lotte turns and begins down the hallway to the Western Dormitory, with Akko following close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

_Akko continues to help Lotte try and gain confidence in herself, but progress is slow. Sometimes, however, the best way to move forward is to take one step back, and take a break! Maybe a quiet night spent together will do some good?_

Chapter 4

 _In Akko's Room, 7:57 PM. All is calm as Lotte takes a seat on her bed, her feet dangling over Akko's. She's tired after a long day, but starts to read a book nonetheless. Only seconds after opening the novel, however…_

"Argh!"

The door to the room bursts open, and Akko storms in with a sour look on her face.

"Stupid Diana…" she grumbles. "If I have to hear her tell me to keep looking for keys one more time, I'm going to take the next one I find and shove it up her-"

"Akko?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Lotte. I didn't see you there." With a sigh, Akko takes a seat on her bed below Lotte. "I'm just a little frustrated right now, didn't mean to ramble so loudly…" Lotte drops down and sits beside her.

"What's up?"

"Diana was being a jerk and lecturing me for not doing enough to help fix the flow of time. It's not like I want to be stuck in the first day of summer forever either, but she could at least be a little nicer about it!"

Lotte frowns for a moment, but then puts a hand on Akko's shoulder and tries to smile.

"I'm sure Diana means well, Akko. I know you two don't always see eye to eye, but you're both equally important parts of the team, and she probably wants to make sure everyone is working their hardest. You shouldn't take it personally."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

"Besides, you're helping me out, aren't you?" Lotte says. "That's a good use of your time…Or I think it is, at least." Akko perks up a bit.

"No, it's definitely a good use of time," she says. "I've never regretted a minute spent with you, Lotte!"

Her friend blushes, and looks away embarrassedly.

"Ah…You're too nice, Akko…"

Akko grins, and then notices the dark-covered book in the redhead's hands.

"Whatcha reading?" she asks curiously. "The newest Night Fall?"

Lotte shakes her head, her glasses shifting as she does.

"Annabel hasn't finished the latest volume yet, but I'm really excited for when it comes out so I'm rereading the whole series from the beginning."

"Wow, that's some dedication! How many volumes are there, exactly?"

"Currently, 365."

"Heh?! And you're going to reread all of them?!"

"Yep!" Lotte nods happily, and then she clutches her book to her chest. "This first volume will always be my favorite, though. It brings back a lot of memories…"

There's a brief but awkward silence. Lotte quickly clears her throat and continues, although her tone is a bit more somber now.

"I was pretty lonely growing up, you know. Even now, I'm fairly quiet and timid, but back then I rarely ever talked to other kids my age. They didn't want to talk or play with me either, because I was so quiet." She takes a moment to wipe a smudge off of her eyeglasses, and then resumes. "For a while, it was hard, and sometimes I wished I could fit in better."

"Sniff…sniff…"

"A-are you alright, Akko? Your eyes look a little red."

"I'm…I'm not crying!"

"Hehe, I never said you were."

"Thinking about little Lotte looking lonely is just making me emotional…But please, continue!"

"Where was I…Oh, right! I felt like I had no one I could relate to…But then, I found this."

Lotte turns her book around and holds it out to Akko, who gently takes it and gives it a look. It's just a regular hardcover copy of Night Fall, Volume I, but she can tell from the worn cover that it's been well used and loved by Lotte.

"Suddenly, it was like a whole new world had been opened up to me," Lotte says. "In the story, Edgar and Belle, the two protagonists, go on all sorts of adventures throughout time and space. They travel to feudal Japan, or Mars, or ancient Egypt, or anywhere else, and they save the world and change history countless times!" She has a sparkle in her eye as she speaks, and Akko can't help but be drawn in by her enthusiasm.

"Each adventure felt unique, and I loved reading about all of the different settings, but the characters were really what made Night Fall special to me. I always looked up to Belle, the main heroine. She's smart, and funny, and kind, and always does what's right. Through an accident, she travels through time and meets Edgar, a dashing vampire from the Middle Ages that's strong, and brave, and courageous, and just a little too stubborn."

Lotte's expression turns dreamy, and she seems distracted. It takes Akko tapping her on the shoulder for her to continue.

"Oh! So…Belle gets into trouble a lot in the stories, getting captured or imprisoned or kidnapped often, and Edgar is always there to save her. It's cliché, and maybe a little narrow-minded, but…secretly, I really like the idea of someone always being there for you, no matter how much trouble you're in. To me, it's sweet and romantic…"

Again, Lotte loses focus, her head in the clouds and her cheeks pink as she fantasizes. This time, Akko kicks her lightly and coughs.

"Ah, my bad!"

"You seem really passionate about this," Akko says. "Are there many fans who like it as much as you do?"

"For sure! That was the other thing I was going to mention. Give me a moment…"

Lotte jumps onto the top bunk and returns with her crystal ball in hand. With a few taps and scrolls, she pulls up a webpage and shows it to Akko.

"What's this…? Are these all stories about Night Fall, Lotte?"

"Mhmm. Fanfiction, it's called. There are hundreds of thousands about Night Fall, since the series is so popular and it's been around for a long time." Lotte beams as she clicks through the pages to show the depth of the content. "There are some really good ones, ones that even Annabel herself says she enjoys…There are also some, uh, more questionable stories."

" _When Night Falls, The Beast Within Rises,"_ Akko says slowly as she reads out a title, prompting Lotte to quickly change the page.

"Aha…Don't pay any attention to that, Akko."

"Huh? I don't understand. Didn't the little star icon in the corner mean that was one of your favorites?"

" _Akko._ "

"I'll be quiet."

"Anyways," Lotte says as she turns off her crystal ball, "there are also tons of blogs and chatrooms for people to who like to talk about Night Fall, and I met a lot of friends online like that. So finding that first volume of Night Fall in my library really changed everything for me…"

Lotte has a distant but pleasant expression on her face as she reminisces about good times. The sight makes Akko's heart feel full as well, and she gives her red-haired friend a warm pat on the back as she returns the novel to her hands.

"Well, if you loved it so much, I think I want to try reading it too," Akko says.

"R-really?!"

"Whoa, no need to get so excited! But…yeah! I'm not much of a fan of teen fiction, but I think it could be a good time if we read it together."

"Oh, together…?"

"When I was little, my mom and I would always read a book together out loud before I went to sleep, taking turns…But if it's a dumb idea and you don't want to, I'd understand."

"No…I'd love to do that with you, Akko!"

"Ah, great! Open it up and we can start right now!"

"A-ah, right! Here we go…How about I do the voice for Belle, and you can read Edgar's parts?"

"Works for me! But what about the narrator?"

"Hmm…We can split it. Although I'll probably end up reading more, knowing how lazy you are."

"…You're the best, Lotte."

"Aha…Well, let's start. Ahem. I'd never given much thought to how I should live, but…"

* * *

 _A few hours later, 11:48 PM…_

"'Remember to breathe', I mumbled jokingly. She took a long breath, her eyes still closed...Whew."

Finally finished, Akko shuts the book and places it down next on the bed next to her. She's sleepy, having been at it for almost four hours.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be, Lotte. Maybe a little overdramatic at times, but…Huh?"

Lotte has already fallen asleep, her head leaning on her friend's shoulder. Her red hair tickles Akko's neck with each quiet breath she takes. How long had she been out?

…How had Akko not noticed earlier?

"I wonder how she can sleep like this," Akko mumbles. "My shoulder can't be that comfortable…" Despite her words, she sees that Lotte looks quite content resting her head next to Akko's. With the same dreamy expression from before, Lotte suddenly smiles in her sleep.

"Mm…Edgar…"

"You're so adorable, Lotte…Aw, I guess I'll wake you up if I move. Sorry…"

But she can't bring herself to disturb the sleeping beauty. With a loud yawn, Akko submits to her exhaustion and closes her eyes.

"Goodnight, Lotte."

Within a minute, both are asleep, breathing softly as they lean on each other.


End file.
